1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weapons and more particularly to an improved multiple firing gun assembly.
2. Prior Art
Various semi-automatic weapons such as rifles, automatic pistols and the like are currently available. With these weapons, each time the trigger is pulled into the firing position one shot occurs. Between shots the trigger must be returned to the resting position before the firing of another shot can be initiated. The speed of firing such weapons is thus limited by the gunner's ability to squeeze the trigger rapidly, fire and release the trigger, allowing it to return to the resting position and then repeating the sequence. An appreciable period of time is needed to return the trigger to the resting position so that such firing is not rapid.
Semi-automatic weapons can be made fully automatic by modifying their firing mechanism. By full automatic is meant that once the trigger is moved into the firing position, the gun continues to fire shot after shot until the trigger is allowed to return to the resting position However, such weapons, except for military and certain law enforcement uses, are generally illegal.
It would be desireable to provide a simple, efficient, inexpensive and durable device to enable a gunner to sequentially fire a semi-automatic weapon at an increased speed, without modifying the gun to the fully automatic mode. For safety's sake and for sporting purposes the gun would be very useful. This would be particularly the case in hunting large, dangerous game such as African big game, grizzly bears, Kodiak bears and the like, where the hunter could be in serious danger from a charging animal if the hunter could not shoot the semi-automatic weapon rapidly and accurately enough.